


Charlie's Nativity Play

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Random Lindamenakeen fluff [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Charlie Martin at School, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fake Angel Wings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lindamenakeen, Maze with a Hot Glue Gun, Multi, Nativity Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: About five years after the end of series 4.Charlie gets cast as an angel... because, well, it kinda shows.He is cute and everyone loves him.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Charlie Martin & Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Random Lindamenakeen fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Charlie's Nativity Play

**Author's Note:**

> A random thought that became a thing.  
> Just for fun.

Charlie ran through the classroom door and into his dad's arms.

"Hey dad, guess what? We're doing a show for Christmas!"

"That sounds fantastic," Amenadiel said with a grin. 

"Mrs. Golding is giving out the parts, you have to talk to her to find out who I'm going to be," Charlie went on excitedly.

"I'm sure you'll be brilliant, no matter what you get," Amenadiel assured him, and approached the teacher. There were a few parents in line ahead of him, so he picked Charlie up in one arm while they waited.

"Mr. Martin!" she greeted them with a smile. 

"Mrs. Golding."

"There was some discussion over parts, but one thing was unanimous. We would like Charlie to be our Gabriel."

Charlie squealed in delight. "Yay! I get to be Uncle Gabriel!"

"That's great," Amenadiel smiled. "Thank you."

"Well, he does have the voice of an angel. We like to encourage talents like that, and he's such a confident child."

Charlie was still chanting "Uncle Gabriel" under his breath and doing a little dance with his arms.

"I have a brother called Gabriel," Amenadiel explained. 

"Of course. Now Charlie, the Gabriel in our show is an angel from a long time ago, so he might be quite different than your uncle."

Charlie opened his mouth to disagree, but his father gave him one of those significant looks, the kind that came with all kinds of eyebrows. The arch of this particular brow warned him that if he said what he was thinking of saying, then there would be no TV when he got home until his Dad had given him one of those extended lectures about what they could and couldn't tell mortals. He shut up quickly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Golding. My wife will be very proud. We'll make sure he practises."

***

Charlie did so well at practising that the teachers said he could sing one verse as a solo. He was so excited that they decided to see if his mom had a moment between clients so they could tell her.

Lucifer was just leaving as they arrived.

"Uncle Lucifer!" he screeched, and ran to wrap his arms around a leg.

"Hello nephew. Still short I see."

"I'm getting bigger all the time. Is Mom free?"

"I believe so. Is everything all right, brother?"

"Yes. Charlie has some exciting news and couldn't wait to tell her."

"You should come too," Charlie said. "Then I can tell you both together."

"I don't know if Uncle Luci is going to be quite as impressed by this as the rest of us."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucifer asked. "Now I'm intrigued and I'm definitely coming to hear it."

They went and knocked on Linda's door. She squatted down to hug her son. "Well this is a pleasant surprise."

"I had to tell you the news, Mommy."

"Good or bad news?"

"Good news! They said my singing was so good, I get to do a solo in the school play!"

"Wow! That's amazing! Well done, my darling."

"Wait," Lucifer interrupted. "He's in a show? Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Because, Luci, it's a Christmas nativity," Amenadiel pointed out. "Somehow we didn't think it would be your kind of thing."

Lucifer looked torn. "Well, no, but… it's his first solo performance. That's important. I'd love to come see him."

"I'm afraid they were only offering two tickets per child," Linda said. "We had to do a lot of fast talking to get to let us have an extra one for Maze."

"Maze is going? To a school nativity play? _With children?"_

"Yes. To see Charlie. Because we're all a family."

"I never thought I'd see the day. She's turned into quite the little step-mother hadn't she? Well anyway, I'm sure I can persuade someone somewhere that I should have a ticket."

"Of course you can," Amenadiel said. "Just tell them your nephew is playing Gabriel."

"Gabriel? Really?" Lucifer's eyes flicked from face to face. 

"Mm-hm," Linda nodded. "He's been practising 'Silent Night.' And 'Away in a Manger.' A lot."

"It's like I'm back in my old job. Ah well. I suppose I can put up with it for one performance. As he's going to be the star of the show."

"No, Uncle Lucifer. Carrie's going to be the star, I'm the angel."

"I mean you'll be the most important character, the one with the biggest part."

"Isn't that baby Jesus?"

Lucifer turned to Amenadiel. "You have had this conversation with him, haven't you? About what really happened?"

"I don't think we need to go into too many details. But we are teaching him to respect other people's beliefs."

"Even when they're stupid and misguided?"

"Lucifer," Linda put on her warning voice.

"Fine. I'll educate him properly when he's older.” 

***

According to Amenadiel, Gabriel's wings were dark brown, but the school had asked for white. Charlie wanted silver so he would look more like his dad, but without being able to explain his reasoning at school, no one seemed to get how important it was to him. Linda and Maze picked him up and explained that they should respect his wishes, just as he was respecting the beliefs of others and perhaps a compromise could be reached. Mostly Linda did the explaining, and Maze just stood there looking persuasive. Or possibly just intimidating. 

In the end, they agreed on white with silver highlights.

Maze bought four different kinds of feathers and Trixie had helped her paint the ends of them silver. The next day, when the paint had dried, the demon went to work with a hot glue gun. It was messy. There was a certain amount of growling. After several hours, they had a mini replica of a pair of angel wings, fully unfurled. There was short, fluffy down along the top edges, soft goose feathers in rows according to size, and finally a row of long straight quills.

Charlie was pleased. "Auntie Maze, they're just like the real thing! How did you get them so perfect?"

"I've spent a lot of time straightening feathers. Trixie wanted to cover them all in glitter, but I told her no."

"Hmm. You were right. Glitter would have looked silly. Can I try them on?"

"Sure." She helped him get his arms carefully through the straps.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come see!"

They walked in from the kitchen to see him spinning and running around.

Linda's hands went to her face. "Oh my beautiful little angel!" she beamed.

Amenadiel stood quietly with his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes brimming. "He really is, isn't he? Come here, son." He knelt down and touched the feathers carefully. They weren't as soft as the real thing, and he could feel the cardboard underneath instead of living bone and muscle, but it made him believe in what could be.

"Daddy, do you think I'll have real wings one day? Like yours?"

"Honestly, I'm not certain. You're unique and we have no idea how you're going to turn out. But you are a lot stronger and tougher than other kids your age, so I think there's a good chance you've inherited some of my traits."

"What does unique mean?"

"It means there's no one else quite like you, son. The first person to be both angel and human. And that makes you different, but it also makes you very special."

"We're all special. You're special too, Daddy."

"I suppose I am. And I'm also very lucky to have such a wonderful family and so many people who love me."

"I love our family too. Even if it is unique."

"You're a very clever boy, Charlie," Linda said. "I'm so proud of you. Now, what are we gonna do about your robes?"

"Can I wear the ones auntie Rae-Rae gave me?"

"Maybe. If they still fit. You keep growing."

"You don't think they'll be too much?" Amenadiel asked. "I don't want people to think he's showing off."

"He's totally showing off," Maze said. "But he can get away with it. Honestly, I swear this kid's got almost as much magnetism as Lucifer. He could pretty much get away with anything."

***

On the day of the show, the hall was packed. Parents and grandparents and family members all squashed in together, many of them standing at the back in the hope of a better view. When Linda and her two partners arrived, Lucifer was already there and waving to them from the front row. They went over to the seats he had reserved for them.

"What did you have to trade to get these seats?" Amenadiel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing but a winning smile, I assure you. I'm a reformed man now that I'm married."

"So you just bribed them then?" said Maze.

"It wasn't a bribe, it was a donation. I can't help it if they decide I deserve special treatment because of my generosity."

Linda waved a hand at them. "Sh! Shut up, here they come!"

A herd of fluffy sheep walked in first, gazing around the hall blankly, their faces lighting up when they spotted their relatives. They were followed by shepherds, a few glitter covered stars, and half a dozen wise people with plastic jewels on their cardboard crowns. They all took their seats on benches on either side of the stage. The angels came next, draped in repurposed sheets and with floppy wings and tinsel halos on their heads. Charlie brought up the rear, looking magnificent in his real feather wings and his heavenly robes, which shone pearlescent under the lights. He grinned and waved when he saw his family, and came to stand in centre stage.

A narrator began the story, and Mary and Joseph walked up the centre aisle to a simple song. Lucifer winced at the soft, tuneless voices. 

“How much of this do I have to sit through until Charlie’s solo?” he whispered to Amenadiel.

“All of it. But don’t worry, it’s not long. Twenty minutes or so.”

“Twenty minutes of this? Good job my wife’s not here, my ears might start bleeding.”

“Shhh!” Linda waved and hissed again.

Things progressed as expected. There was no room at the in, but a kind innkeeper. The angels appeared to the shepherds and told them the news. Charlie’s voice rang out over all the others as they sang “Glory to God in the highest.” Lucifer swallowed the threat of nausea and focussed on his nephew. It didn’t help much. 

The stars and the wise people did their thing, and finally everyone was gathered in the stable around the baby. They all went quiet, and Charlie sang the first verse of “Silent Night.”

Lyrics aside, it was quite possibly the most beautiful thing Lucifer had ever heard. Ranking among the top ten, certainly. The child’s voice was pure and clear and sounded like Heaven. Everyone watching was silent, even the previously whinging toddlers. There was not a dry eye in the entire audience, especially on the front row.

Maze was lost in a pure joy, but it wasn’t a new feeling. Charlie had changed a lot of things in her life, and since he’d been born there had been moments of love and belonging that no demon had ever experienced before. She took Linda’s hand and squeezed it, though neither of them could take their eyes from their son. 

Linda felt the same pride as every mother who ever saw their child do well, relishing this moment of pure innocence and wishing it could stay like this forever. But she knew Charlie’s differences would become more apparent as he got older, and that he would need a lot of support to get through the tough years ahead. She knew that they would all be there for him, and she hoped it would be enough to keep him happy.

Amenadiel had tears of joy streaming unashamedly down his face. His heart swelled in his chest until he thought it might explode. This was his son, his unique boy, human and divine all rolled into one. He had the potential to change the world. He took Linda’s other hand, and she squeezed it. He prayed to his Father, thanking Him for all that he had been given.

And Lucifer… Lucifer ached deep in his soul, utterly conflicted. Before him was a vision of all that had been taken from him, everything that he said he no longer wanted, and it was so beautiful that he almost wept. For a moment, he was back in the place he used to call home. And it wasn’t as bad as he thought it should be. 

_"Sleep in Heavenly peace…"_

Charlie was glowing. Of course most of the parents and grandparents and siblings would brush it off as a clever effect of the lights, but Lucifer could clearly see that the glow was coming from him. 

The rest of the children joined in after that, and the spell lost some of its power but wasn't quite broken. When it was all over, the teacher stood and said a few words, even though no one was really listening. They were all given permission to congratulate their children personally before they went back to class.

Maze was the first one to run up to Charlie, not bothered by any sense of decorum, and tell him how awesome he was. His parents hugged him and Lucifer hovered behind, pretending he wasn't a huge ball of raw nerves.

Charlie looked up at him. "Did you like it, Uncle Luci?"

"I liked you. And calm yourself down, your halo's showing."

Charlie reached for the tinsel on his head.

"Not that one. The metaphysical one."

Charlie shot him a perplexed expression that was just as full of eyebrows as one of his father's. "Huh?"

"You're glowing. Seriously, have none of you noticed that your child is luminescent?"

"He just…" Linda cocked her head. "My son has a halo." Then she looked at Amenadiel. "Do you have a halo?"

Amenadiel looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I used to, but I haven't tried it in a very long time."

"Oh, he glows," Maze grinned. "You just have to poke him in the right spot."

"Oh…" Linda said with a look of a surprise. "So that's not just... Mm-hm. Anyway…"

Lucifer was smirking. "Well, it's good to know you're having all kinds of fun, brother."

"I'm confused," Charlie admitted, and the radiance dimmed.

"That's okay, honey," Linda kissed him on the cheek. "You did an amazing job, you sang so well. We love you so much."

Charlie smiled. They took a picture and the relatives were politely encouraged to leave.

"You realise when his wings come in, they're going to look exactly like that," Lucifer said as they walked outside.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how genetics work," Linda argued.

"Yes, but it's not genetics is it? I think we've clearly established that it's all a manifestation of self image, and now he's imprinted his angelic vision of himself with those bright shiny things. You're stuck with them forever. Literally."

"I don't think I mind. They're kinda pretty."

"Sure they're pretty," Maze said. "I made them."

Amenadiel smiled smugly. "I'd like that too. You know, Luci, they kinda remind me of yours. It would be nice if he took after you."

"Don't even… Look, just because I came to his little show doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to start participating in all the Dad-awful children stuff." He charged off towards his car, but turned back at the last minute. "But you can send him to me for proper singing lessons."

They watched him zoom off.

"You know, that might not be such a bad idea," Linda said. "It'll give them a chance to bond. And it might give Lucifer the chance to enjoy something Heavenly without the negative associations of what happened to him."

"Are we going to supervise them?" Amenadiel asked. 

"Maybe at first. But I think it would be good for Charlie too. To help him explore his own talents and find out who he is."

Maze hooked an arm around each of them. "He's awesome, that's who he is. Our kid is the best kid ever."

"Every parent here thinks that, Maze."

"Yes, but in our case it's _actually true,"_ she said seriously. 

"She's right you know," Amenadiel agreed. "Charlie is the best."

"Okay, yeah, he is. But let's try not to gloat about it too much in the middle of the school parking lot."

"Yes, love," Amenadiel said.

"Yes love," Maze echoed, and gave them each a peck on the cheek. "I'll save the rest of the gloating until we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta, FluffyGlitterPantsDragon, who even does her job on Christmas Eve!


End file.
